The Game of Thrones
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR SERIES 4 Inspired by the new trailer, Morgana and Arthur finally meet upon the place they both deserve... the throne of Camelot. One Shot Rated M for good reasons! ArMor! NOW TURNED INTO A 3-SHOT SERIES!
1. Shot 1: Game of Thrones

OOK Merlin returned last night and I'm still having morgasms lol After I watched the trailer for the rest of the series one special moment of it inspired me to make this shot, I hope you like it SPOILERS!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>The Game of Thrones<em>

The screams and the sounds of destruction from outside echoed in the room as the lonely figure moved towards the throne, her boots echoed against the floor she once was walking upon as the ward of the now fallen king, the future wife of the prince and the actual queen of Camelot.

Morgana reached the most wanted place and sat on the throne, not as she used to do when the crown was hers, she sat upon the throne as if she already owned it completely, she sat in a way it would provoke _him_, she knew he approached, her blood, _their_ blood sang with his presence nearing with every second that passed by, and she waited, comfortable on the throne her father and dear brother wished to steal from her.

She knew everything now, what she was capable of and what she would achieve, how she would end and who she would take with her in the doom the so called Emrys would inflict on her, and she smiled, she knew how much he would hurt him …. and herself, by killing the dearest person in her heart. She had lost it all and she was fighting for everything that was hers, she wouldn't back down, even if she was to burn in the process.

The doors of the chamber opened again, making the sound of war stronger before they could close again with a thud from the force of his arms, he wanted for the two of them to be alone, how touching.

The newly declared king moved with slow strides, his body stiffen, his eyes darkened, his face grim.

'Morgana,' his voice gave a slight tremor of fury and betrayal, he was finally facing her.

'Dear brother,' Morgana replied from her place on the throne, they had taken away everything from each other, starting with themselves, they had grown up together, like one, she would do boys' stuff after her insistence and he would let her beat him as not to hurt her feelings, and now where they stood… a step before killing each other.

'Do not call me that,' Arthur commanded like he would with one of his enemies as he thrust his powerful Sword on the wooden floor of the chamber, the battle outside still rang in his ears along adrenaline, he had fought his way there to her, she was his enemy, he always had to remind himself of that, she wasn't his sister, no, she never was, even if he told himself so many times, but she wasn't his enemy either, she was his equal, in blood, status and pain.

'But you are exactly that,' Morgana provoked, she knew what hurt her hurt him too so she kept pushing, unlike her he wasn't used on such levels of pain and unlike her again, he couldn't enjoy it…

He had wished to face her for far too long but now that he had her before him he didn't know even how to address her, what to tell her, he wanted to ask her why, but he knew the answers and he hated her valid reasons. He wanted to grip her away from the throne and throttle her with his bare hands, watch the life vanish from her eyes as they would look with terror while she would struggle to stop him, but he couldn't, killing the only woman who stood before him and not in his shadow would kill him too. He wanted to grip her in his arms and hug her close to his body like he had wanted when he was younger, when her every word awoke passion and love for her crystal green eyes, he wanted to taste her flesh and mouth, he wanted her. They could have done it together, they could have ruled together. Yes they were related but they would have found a way, they wouldn't be the first nor the last siblings who turned into sin, she was after all the Priestess of the Old Religion, where the God is both a brother and a lover for the Goddess, and if he had to sin against the Christian God, he would gladly burn in Hell for this was Hell already.

'You don't know what to say because you know I have good reasons to want your death and by now I have given you good motives to wish for mine… but will we be happy, Arthur? If one of us ends within a tomb, will we be finally settled?' Morgana wondered as she fingered the edge of the throne's arm, playing with the wood, not caring if he would make a move for her throat, she knew he wouldn't.

'No I don't think so, _my lady_,' Arthur finally said with a calmer voice, she thought he couldn't stand the pain she inflicted, she was wrong, he had got used to it ever since they were children, he should have figured years ago; she would be his actual nemesis. Gwen's betrayal, Mordred's plans and Merlin's lies were nothing compared to the pain she created with her eyes and only, their royal blood hummed for years with the agony that was to come, she had just felt it sooner because of her powers.

'I once wished to be a lot of things by your side… your sister was the last thing I expected to end up as…' Morgana mused and looked back at him, it was funny how they had both inherited their mothers' features, how they didn't look like their father so much, if they had noticed the similarities, the details… the same Pendragon spirit, the same fury and anger over things, the same stubbornness and cruelty that had crept inside their souls… maybe all this would have ended way sooner, maybe no one else would have had to die.

'It was his fault, not yours and not mine, but you decided to take it all on me, on yourself and the people we loved,' Arthur finally accused her but his voice was calm, like when he had confronted her in the dungeons, after Uther had thrown her there for defying him. It hurt her.

'I lost Gorlois, my mother, my sister and tonight, I lost Mordred as well… if you must blame someone for the demise of your own mother then that's Uther but I took care of him a few minutes prior. You have lost nothing, Arthur, you are as you were, protected by forces you couldn't even recognize in your ignorance over magic, you chose to be blind against the things I once showed in your face, you chose to be deaf when I screamed for help.' Morgana accused in the same tone she had used when she provoked him to save Merlin, so long ago, she could see his pain, for it was hers as well.

'I lost _you_…' he decided to point out, not ready to admit and realize that indeed she had tried to reach for his help, he knew for years of her nightmares, her visions, and indeed he had decided to play dump, but not because he didn't care, but because he wished and hoped and prayed they would just pass away, that it had been a phase, that she wasn't a witch in the reign of Uther who burnt everyone even for the suspicion of it, now she was close to her reign and he was facing the same destiny by her own hand.

'You don't lose something you never had… and you never possessed me, Arthur, do not let your ego fool you… You were just another trophy for me…. _I _lost_ you…' _she lied and hoped for him to feel more pain but she could see she didn't achieve her goal. He finally chuckled, a sound she hadn't heard for so long yet it covered the sound of the entire battle in her ears. Sooner or later some part of one of the armies would get in and slay the rival leader, yet the two Pendragons kept their small chat like in the old times, when she would provoke and he would shallow down the insults due to chivalry.

He finally moved the small steps to the throne that separated them and approached her, she remained sat on the throne, one leg comfortably set on the ground while the other kept her steady in her almost half laying position. She didn't move as he approached.

Arthur looked at the woman before him, what would happen if he killed her? Just take his sword and run it through her chest, watch their blood pour out of her flesh, her breasts heaving with her last breaths, her hands grasping the blade as she would gasp in silent pain. The Priestess would be dead, he would be victorious and he would be wishing for the same destiny….

Morgana's eyes slightly widened when he eventually knelt before her, his hands trapping her on her so wanted throne as he held on the arms of it, his upper body moved between her opened legs and his face remained calmed as he looked at her.

'If you wish for it, do it, kill me, I'm sure you're powerful enough to do it without needing a weapon so… kill me.' Arthur demanded and Morgana remained still, he was so close to her, closer than he had been in years, his upper body even with the armor was familiar against her, her thighs trembled as the metal touched against them, her breaths quickened as his hands moved from the arms of the throne to her waist, even through her black cloak, she could feel the heat and calluses of his skin.

She gasped the moment he pulled at her waist and she collided against his chest, his arms wrapped around her and her own arms moved on their own accord around his neck, like their had done when he carried her body after her fall from the stairs, he was a tall man, taller than her so even if he was knelt before the throne she was sat on it, their faces were level.

They didn't hesitate this time, they didn't wait or questioned, they didn't provoke or push, they just closed the separating inch and their lips collided, his arms grasped at her back and hair, painfully fisting in the curls that now were so much rougher, mingled with blood and dust while her own hands grasped at his neck, sweaty and dirty from the fight in the armor. Their moans even muffled by their mouths echoed inside the chamber.

When oxygen was absolutely necessary they broke apart and supported their faces against their foreheads, breathing in sync, eyes closed and lips swollen from the sinful kiss. They looked at each other, emerald and sapphire melting in a stare that could contain all the range of emotions a human can feel.

Without a second thought they allowed the beast out of the cage, sometimes you got to do what you think is right… and damn the consequences. Morgana's fingers moved to the opening of his armor, she knew how to undress him from his metallic clothes, his cocoon, she once had helped him put it on now it was time for her to have him exposed to herself. His own hands moved to the large buckle of her cloak and unfastened it, he pulled open the folds of the cloth the moment she took off the main part of the armor and let it fall with a bang on the floor by their throne.

Within her cloak, a forest green dress was hugging her body and Arthur never expected to feel jealous of a fabric in his life yet he did as he watched her breasts heaving within the neck of the dress. He helped her with her try to take off his chainmail and it fell by the throne as well, now he was only in a t-shirt and his breaches. He pushed her against him so she could wrap her legs around his waist and she did so as he lifted like she weighted nothing. He stood on his feet, turned around and sat on the throne with his turn, if they had to share the damn chair, they would do it like that, by getting united on it. He started fumbling with her dress's handmade corset and she chuckled when he cursed because of all the laces and cords.

'I'm not as talented as the dressmakers of the castle… and I had to have it stable on me.' Morgana commented and he chuckled as he looked up at her, she had sounded so sweet and funny like she used to when they lived in peace under the same roof, he pushed her even closer if that was possible, their crotches rubbing against each other.

'You're perfect,' he whispered as their mouths collided again in a kiss. He abandoned the task of undressing her so he moved his hands to simply lift her skirts and open his own breaches. Thankfully the throne was large enough to fit their intertwined bodies and so she pushed against it to slightly lift herself so she could help him.

They broke the kiss only when their bare bodies touched, hiden by their clothes, they paused for a moment and looked at each other deep. If things were different, if Uther hadn't lied, or betrayed them, if they were still his lady and her champion, if…

Morgana lifted her body with the help of his hands on her waist and then lowered herself on him, gasping in pain as he was the first man to take her, who else could it be anyway? She wondered with a small smile as she shut her eyes and hoped for him not to move just yet.

He held still and couldn't believe it would be harder than fighting an army, he had bedded women before but he never was as careful as he was with Morgana now, he had dreamed of her in his bed, of her full breasts against him while he would be taking her, her lips whispering his name in the sweet pain of their first time. He held still and waited, breathing hard with his head against her neck, her body relaxed after a moment and he gasped hard when she started moving, always the one to initiative.

They moaned and groaned as she moved on him, by his hands' help all the while, they gasped each other's names and they grasped at each other for support. They pleaded for more and cursed in pleasure that always was theirs to experience, their bodies, made of the same royal flesh and blood moved in a dance as ancient as the Gods themselves. In the throne room of Camelot's castle, the temple of witchcraft's doom, the witch and the king born of magic united, on the same throne once Uther condemned the ones with powers, the throne they both claimed and deserved.

Morgana's body bowed backwards and Arthur held her form as she held on to his shoulders, his own body moved forward for his mouth to bite on her covered by the fabric breasts of hers as they reached the edge.

'Arthur!' she finally cried out as she climaxed first and her beloved followed in their united bodies, her own name was a whisper of painful pleasure from his lips as he thrust three more slow times within her.

They were out of breath when he leaned against the throne and pulled her against him, they remained sat on the throne, their chests heaving against each other as he held her back with both arms and her own arms rested against his chest, her face on his neck as his own jaw touched the crown of her head, their breaths coming through their noses as their lips were occupied kissing each other tenderly, their bodies still joint.

'We lost the game,' he whispered and she sighed after a moment, her eyes closing as tears gathered inside.

'We can't lose,' she whispered and he waited for her to elaborate, she did so after a violent tremor of an explosion outside shook the windows of the throne room they occupied. 'In our game, the game of thrones, we either win or die… we're alive for now and alive we shall remain,' Morgana finally added and Arthur closed his eyes as well. He had been betrayed by everyone, Gwen, Lancelot, his father, most recently he learnt about Merlin. Morgana spoke specifically about a few more years, she knew what was to happen, she had seen it and she was willing to finish the game.

'We'll die?' he asked simply and only then she pushed against his chest so she could face him, she gave a small smile that turned into the sweetest she had ever given.

'You believe I would ever let you die?' she whispered and he cupped her face with his hands, they were still young, they were still so young yet their eyes showed years added in them, decades, yes a few more years would be enough for them to sort out their duties, her as the Priestess of Avalon and him as the King of Albion, then they could finish the game.

'We'll win,' he pointed out what she didn't say and she kept the smile as she leaned closer and pecked his lips softly.

'We'll conquer, my love,' she whispered as she finally pulled away, separating their bodies and souls as she unclimbed the throne she so much wished for and left him on it, where he belonged, for everyone's sake. Her cloak flew to her hand as she glanced at it, she wrapped it around her as he gathered himself inside his breaches again and she smiled at him as he took her hand when she was done fastening the buckle of her cloth. It was time for her to go, she could feel in her power that Emrys had found a way again to destroy her plan even if Arthur was against him ever since the revelation of who he was, she would take care of him in time, now that she was halfway there, to victory with Arthur.

He pulled her close again and his arms wrapped around her middle section, his head on her stomach as he clutched at her, her eyes drifted close in pain as she caressed his shoulders and hair, only if he knew he wasn't hugging just her…

'I must go,' she whispered finally and he looked up at her as she looked down at him. 'We shall meet again, I promise you that, for now I must go, your knights will be in here any minute now…' she added and only that persuaded him to release her, she had killed Uther that night and after Lancelot's betrayal, the knights had vowed to stand their king's ground from traitors and Morgana along Gwen and Lancelot himself were high on their list of future preys.

She didn't allow him to rise from the throne, the game was clear, the throne was his after all, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips as he cupped her face again. For a moment she knew, her plan had worked, that night, that battle wasn't about taking the throne, she knew she would fail to take it, it was all about taking what Arthur gave her willingly, what would lead them both into immortality in a few years' time… it was about them and their union.

She broke the kiss and moved away from him with a sad smile, pulling back her hood and glancing at him before she could exit the room like she had gotten in, only now she was leaving with a part of Arthur's taken within her.

* * *

><p>sooo? what u think? yep yep Mordred II is on his way :P thank you for reading, please review, our ship has kinda shunk but if you watched 4x1 carefully you know we will conquer at the end... so please let me know what u think of it with your sweet reviews, motivation is the best gift for writers of noncanon ships ;)<p>

CP09


	2. Shot 2: By the Hearth

_since you asked for it, here it is, the shot Game of Thrones is now a 3-shots series and will end with the next part, here is the second one :) thank you so much for your sweet reviews and words, the alerts and favs :)_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><em>By the Hearth<em>

The King galloped through the thick forest almost in a blind hurry, a hurry to get away from everything. It had been almost a year, a year of him dealing with Uther's death, the corruption and destruction he left behind, a year of the King dealing with the betrayal of his most loyal Knight and the previous Queen… a year ever since he sinfully joint with his own sister upon their so wanted throne… a year of pain.

He had lied to everyone, he had told Merlin he would be in the armory, he had told his guards he would be with Merlin and he had told the people in the armory that he would be outside the gates for a hunt of a good big stag if he was lucky. All he was doing was escaping for a few hours to be on his own, to enjoy the forest he once knew so well, after a year of being indoors, dealing with a kingdom that struggled to stay on its feet like a dying horse, he felt as if not recognizing the forest that always remained spread outside Camelot's castle.

He could have blamed anyone but himself for the state of the kingdom. He could have blamed Uther and his abandonee after a point , he could have blamed his enemies, Lot and the rest who wished to take it down, he could have even blamed Queen Annis and the rest, or he could have even blamed Her, but he couldn't fool himself.

His enemies had been doing what they always did and Uther was gone, leaving the kingdom a long time before his actual death because of his broken spirit. As for Her… she hadn't given a single sign of life in the past months, let alone of hostility and that was killing him.

Was she alright? The last time he had seen her, she had walked outside the castle with the blood of their father in her hands, taking him and herself into sin for what they had done upon their throne, but it had been eleven months and yet, she had been silent and still, as the ghost everyone wished she had turned to, everyone but him.

He kept galloping with the image of her body against his on the throne, when she whispered and cried out his name, when she became his, their first and only time, her first and he hoped only time. He had missed her, her hateful eyes, her painful voice, her sinful skin, all of her, he missed her and he wished he knew if she was alright at the least. He would prefer to fight her every day but make sure she was alright than have his kingdom at peace and not knowing if she was alive or not…

The hood he had worn remained above his head and his eyes were just able to see where he was going, he had stopped running, being far enough from Camelot, he broke into a small run and then into a stride with his horse that gasped and sniffed the fresh air.

He kept moving around until he heard a noise, his trained as a knight brain functioned immediately and he dismounted the horse and moved slightly close to a small opening two hillocks created, he noticed a door and he grasped his sword as he realized the noise was the crackling of a fire and he was seeing a small hut, hidden in the hillock and protected by the camouflage of the leaves and tree trunks.

He moved closer to the door still with one hand upon the handle of his sword and pushed open the wooden piece with his free hand to reveal a small, rather shaggy hut with pots and pans hanging from the low ceiling, pieces of wood and trees keeping most of the light outside from the windows, a wooden table, a hearth and a bed with rough fabrics above it and a few more items scattered around the place. What caught Arthur's eye immediately was a small cot by the hearth and the fabrics in there, all in a buddle holding warm and safe something that stirred.

The king moved closer carefully in silence and moved above the cot only to come in direct eye contact with a newborn with dark hair, the palest of skins and the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen, apart the times he saw himself in a mirror or against glass.

Arthur didn't have time even to take another breath in as he felt the point of a dagger pressing against his back, someone had entered the hut while he was lost in the sight of the little babe.

'Reveal yourself or I'll run you through,' her voice was like the hottest of fires and the coldest of waters running through his veins. Only then he realized he had been wearing the hood and he had been threatening even by the posture above the cot. He turned slowly around to find her fierce emerald eyes looking up at him and the dagger in her hand slowly lowering itself in her grasp.

He could see the changes, he knew her like no one else, fuller breasts, the slight bump before her stomach, her even paler skin and the black circles under her eyes, yet the amazing effect motherhood had upon her, the light that had been gone from her eyes even when she was still in Camelot, was now back. In the hand free of the dagger she was holding a bunch of chamomile that she would probably use in warm water as to clean the tender skin of the child… their child…

Not afraid of the dagger in her hand, he turned and looked at the little one again, eyes, skin and hair color, he didn't need to know more. He then looked back at Morgana and smiled as she watched him warily looking at their son, his heir, her heir, their blood, the next Pendragon.

'That's why you had been there that night… it wasn't about the throne wasn't it?' he asked quietly, confirming the truth she knew for so long. She only smiled and left the dagger close to the table and then put the chamomile inside the little cauldron that remained above the hearth.

'It was about us,' Morgana said quietly, this time her voice much more calmed and quiet. 'It was about you having the kingdom for your reason to go on and myself having something else to cling to, to live for…' she added and he watched her hungrily as she approached the cot and smiled the sweetest of smiled down at it. 'Will you help me clean him?' she asked softly as she put their son close to her breasts and he only nodded hastily, he wasn't even shocked at the fact of having a son with his sister, with her, his woman, if he wanted to be honest with himself, he had repeated their conversation in the throne room again and again in his head, and more or less he knew, something great she had done and now he was right.

'Take the cauldron from the hearth and bring the water and a cloth from the table over there…' Morgana instructed as she took the bundle of clothes to the bed and opened them for her to reveal her son's little body. Arthur did as he was told and approached the bed of the mother and son. Morgana whispered a few words and the water in the cauldron turned from hot to warm for her to dip the cloth in and then run it over the boy's sensitive body, causing the newborn to squirm and squeal, his cord still to fall but bound with a herb that probably kept it clean from infections. Arthur watched in amazement, he could even see the boy's fingers were like his own. And then he realized, his only son, his blood and flesh would never be able to live in Camelot, where he belonged with his mother and father.

'He should be raised in the finest of sheets, watched by the best of tutors and his parents… trained to be the next king by us…' Arthur whispered and Morgana didn't take her eyes from their boy.

'He will be raised in the finest of forests, watched by the Goddess to become a strong man, trained to become who he is to be by me…' Morgana replied and looked at Arthur finally in the eye. 'I will do my best.' She added and he knew she meant it, she would do exactly what was needed to keep her words, they would win in the game of thrones that they were playing, they wouldn't die, at least not the two of them…

'How you call him?' he asked softly as hesitantly, he reached with his hand and touched the boy's little hand, his only son, given and taken from Morgana… not his queen, not some maid, not even a new wife… his sister, the woman he grew up with, his nemesis and savor.

'Mordred, to remember the boy I lost,' she whispered and run tender fingers down her son's cheek. Arthur nodded, their son even looked like the teenager he had killed back in the fight of Camelot, almost a year ago. 'I like he has your eyes, I hoped he would, so I could look at something yours every day.' Morgana whispered again as she finished cleaning their child and wrapped it in the blankets again and without hesitation, she revealed her right breast and placed their baby close to it so he could start drinking the milk. Arthur moved slightly closer and wrapped an arm around her, their son between them.

'How am I supposed to leave, knowing we have a son out here?' Arthur asked desperately as he watched the intimate moment of his son and his love, making sure it would remain in his mind forever, his only moment of being with his family, with the remaining Pendragons.

'You shall go in peace, knowing I am willing to die than have harm upon him, you will go in peace like I will be in peace here knowing you won't let anyone reach my hiding place, for if they find me… they will kill my child as well, for they know he's magical as well…' Morgana replied as Arthur touched his son's head and then looked at her in slight surprise.

'Born by a witch and a man born of magic… the chances were slim for him to be born without magic, Arthur, his blood, like ours, sings with the powers of the Blessed. He will remain in the mortal world for us to move on and reach our deserved destination.' She said in a soft voice, her riddle not bothering him yet as he only wanted to enjoy the moment of theirs.

Mordred stopped drinking his milk after a moment and before he could squirm or cry, Morgana placed him on her shoulder from Arthur's side so she could pat his back, Arthur found the chance to kiss the little boy for the first and possibly last, a tender kiss only a father can give on the boy's little shoulder. When the little one was ready, Morgana stood with little effort and placed him back in the cot by the hearth, Arthur wanted to tell her to keep him a bit more close to them but the hut was chilly and he didn't want his son to be cold, his child deserved the best and his mother would provide it. Morgana returned close to him, stood before him and he opened slightly his legs for her to step closer, she did so and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his head on the slight bump that formed beneath her breasts, it couldn't be more than mare days that she had given birth to their child. Morgana's hands moved to his blond hair and she closed her eyes as she felt the fabric of her dress getting wet with his tears, she felt her cheeks in the same state.

'I missed you,' she whispered and he clings to her more.

'I will miss you, both of you.' He whispered back and she cupped his face so he could look at her, she leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips.

'Let me hold you for one more time,' she whispered, they couldn't get intimate even if they wished so, it was still too soon for her body, yet they knew now that he had discovered her hiding place, he would visit again, he would do his best to make it, he would see his son and his true wife again, his lady and their offspring, up until Mordred could ask and they could answer, up until he could get angry for the deprive of his rights and their explaining, up until he could hate them both, turn against them and ultimately give them what they both wanted: the victory in the game of thrones that he was ought to lose; they could be family until then.

Arthur moved back on the bed and laid down on it, it was harder than his own and harder than hers back in the castle, a bed he had tasted as a teenager who wanted to comfort the girl from her nightmares, the bed he wished she could feel now as his rightful queen with the crowns resting on their nightstands and their throne waiting every morning.

She moved on the bed too, laid next to him and they embraced as equals in love under the Gods' watchful eyes, they kissed and caressed with no feel of sin, in the Religion, the God and the Goddess were everything, siblings, lovers, soulmates and relatives, each other's existence.

They kissed again and again passionately but they always paused and smiled at each other in understanding, Morgana's body was still tender and he was too afraid to hurt her in any way, she had already been through enough pain to last a lifetime and they were to feel more of it so he wouldn't harm her if he could help it.

'How's the kingdom?' she whispered and he smiled, even if they had chosen their sides, him as the king, her as the Priestess, of course she wanted to know, she half owned it after all and now that there was no Queen upon the throne, she was gladly sharing the feeling of loneliness in their roads.

'Hard to lead, Aggravaine is not helping at all, earning more and more power,' Arthur whispered and Morgana sighed but gave a smile as she glanced at the cot by the hearth, she had seen the future, Mordred would help his parents in a way, but she couldn't say the same thing for Aggravaine and his very end.

'I see,' she only whispered finally and Arthur tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead before he could look at her eyes again.

'How's the Isle?' he asked and she chuckled, he had seen the place only once, yet he wished to ask about it, only for her to vent whatever she could want to say out loud or complain about it, as if Magic would ever let you down if you know how to use it.

'Enchanting, preparing for our boy,' she finally whispered but he didn't smile at her words, he looked at her steadily, wanting her to elaborate.

'I must take him away for now, he's too young and I need him to be safe, the hut is close to you, I know but he must be trained, he must understand, and _I_ must train him, I must show him his way, Arthur… he needs to live like I couldn't, out of fear and this place only fear will seed in his heart…' Morgana finally whispered and there she crumbled his hopes of stealing days for him to visit them both.

'I… how am I supposed to see the two of you again? I have lost everyone…' Arthur whispered and Morgana sighed.

'I have lost everyone as well… it's the Kings and Priestess' curse I suppose… but you will never lose me, for that I promise.' Morgana whispered and Arthur sighed and glanced at their son again.

'I wish I could change things,' he whispered in regret and Morgana smiled and touched his face, wishing the same.

'Albion needs you like Avalon needs me… and one day both places will give us shelter… until then, we must follow our paths,' Morgana spoke wise words but Arthur sighed again.

'Once you told me not to fight..' he pointed out and she smiled a sweet smile.

'Once I was young and fool… now at least I grew… our kingdom needs you… I didn't give up on the throne for you not to claim it rightfully…' she added with humor and he finally smiled and caressed her face.

'And what about our son? How will you help him with his ways?' he asked and Morgana sobered.

'I have seen the future… our son will lead a life full of emotions and knowledge, and though that knowledge he shall see the future as well and act upon it, our boy will be what he must become.' Morgana said and Arthur frowned at her riddles but decided to trust her. 'You should go, I'm sure your lame lies have already been exposed between your knights and servants.' She added and he took a deep breath and stole another kiss.

They stood up from their bed and straighten up their clothes before they could move close to the hearth and the cot where their baby had fallen asleep.

'How long will you need to leave from here?' he asked as they both watched their son.

'A few more days, I hope to be gone by the next moon.' Morgana replied and he nodded to himself, less than twenty nightfall times and she would be sealing the gates of Avalon.

'I will do my best to come back here until then, bring you fabrics and whatever you need for him and yourself.' Arthur announced and Morgana smiled at him sweetly yet daring.

'My sweet family man…we have anything we need.' She replied but he ignored her words and made a mental note to make sure to bring at least a few sacks with goods for his family, she could be as proud as she wished but he wanted his son as warm and comfortable as it could get. He hugged her again more tightly this time and she sighed at his neck as she relaxed against him.

'I love you, remember that,' he whispered and she nodded and stole one final kiss. She was ready to tell him to warn Merlin but she couldn't do it yet, he had no idea about Emrys and even if she had been warned about him, now with her son, she had a way out of her doom if not of her destiny as well, she would create her own path and this time it would be craved by Arthur's, no matter how much Merlin would hate that.

'Take care, my king,' Morgana finally said and he smiled and looked back at their boy, he hadn't even spent a full day with his little one, his only heir, yet he had to leave already, he bowed above the cot and kissed his son's little forehead, promising to the Pendragon line that he would see him again the soonest.

He left after a final embrace with the mother of his son and left, galloping back to his castle, his heart however was still behind, stolen and kept by the other two Pendragons…

* * *

><p>oook here we go, we didn't have smut in this one since Morgana was still unfit to go at it :P but maybe at the finale of this mini series, what u think guys? i hope you liked it, i wanted Morgana to have a child with Arthur and I don't care about the bbc series with every episode the writing becomes more and more lame so we have fanfiction and this is how the ship will keep sailing :) please support this armor shipper-author and let me know if the shot was ok :)<p>

xxx


	3. Shot 3: In the Throne of Love

OK here is the final shot of this mini series, thank you very much for following it and enjoying it (hopefully) i promised an end to this and here it is :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Game of Thrones Shot 3 of 3<em>

In the Throne of Love

Arthur was galloping through the forest, the bright full moon was shining upon him as he moved through the forest on his horse. The final night, and then she would be gone, the final night and then she would be a Fay… and she would have his son with her.

He could hear his cries even before he could reach her hiding place, the place he had visited in the previous days, ever since she told him about her departure, ever since he met his son for the first time, he could do nothing else but keep sneaking away from the kingdom, from Merlin and all his duties as to spend these days with his family, and now this was the final day.

He reached her little hut but found no one, yet Mordred's cries were still heard, Arthur felt panic rising inside his heart like venom. He rushed his horse to the source of the noise, hoping and wishing for her not to be injured or captive and their son abandoned, they were so close to be both salvaged by his own kingdom, their kingdom.

Arthur came to a stop suddenly as the image before him took his breath away…

Morgana was in all her naked glory, knelt on the ground, in the middle of a circle she had created, there were small fires in four spots and she was facing the moon, her back to Arthur. Mordred was in her hands, she had outstretched them for her baby to be above her head and towards the moon. She was chanting but most of her words were muffled because of Mordred's cries, yet Arthur didn't worry as he watched in actual awe the ceremony his partner was leading of.

Morgana kept on chanting and Arthur was sure that once or twice she performed some spell as he felt the energy around him increasing like the wind. He dismounted but waited outside the circle, this was between Morgana and the religion she was the leader of, he waited like she did while he ruled over Camelot. Her body was like the best of wines, whispering and begging to be savored but he waited, he waited patiently and watched as his son remained shown in the moonlight by his mother.

When she was finally done, she placed the baby boy against her naked breasts, the baby calmed down as she caressed his little head tenderly; she stood up, moved close to the side of the circle and placed him inside a basket she had brought with her. Her body was getting back to normal, weeks after the birth, she was turning back to her figure and Arthur could only watch at her pale skin, full breasts and beautiful curves, glowing in the moonlight.

She felt no shame of her nudity, her body and soul were blessed, she was the high priestess and she was glad he hadn't interrupted the practice of her duties, she felt him approaching even before she could start the ritual but the time had been upon her and her son for the practice. With bare feet and naked body, she approached him, still within the circle and outstretched her hand for him to take it.

'Join me,' she whispered and he nodded, moving forward and entering the circle. She smiled as she placed a kiss upon his lips. 'My man,' she whispered and he nodded. This was the first time she would invite him in some practice of her craft, their father would have had her burnt at the stake yet here he was, after days of visiting her in the late hours of night, he was practicing with her even if he had no idea what he was doing.

Morgana smiled and she sensed his uncertainty, she started with his belt, the sword and his dagger held by it, she tossed it away and out of the circle, the chainmail followed, his shirt and under shirt… For the past days when he visited, they only watched their son, tasted each other's lips and caresses but never moved forward like they had done upon their throne, his current territory, now they were among her sacred circle, her territory, she was done with her physical duties as a mother, her milk had reduced, her body was back to health and strength, she was ready to accept him once more.

He took his pants off by himself along his boots and underclothes, they stood both in their naked glory, she took his hand again as his clothes remained outside the circle, close to her own robes. The circle was big enough for them both and the basket of their now almost asleep child not to be disturbed.

'What ritual you performed?' he asked as she sat on the forest floor and dragged him with her, a serene smile on her face.

'He wouldn't be able to stay in Avalon for long if I didn't introduce him as my son to the Goddess… the ones within this circle, worshiped by me in their respective roles are welcome in the Isle of the Blessed.' Morgana whispered close to his lips before she could steal a passionate kiss from his lips, Arthur's hands feasted in her hair and touched her face.

'So he's now welcome?' Arthur asked breathlessly when the kiss was broken, Morgana smiled and nodded.

'I introduced him like a mother does for her son,' she replied and he nodded. 'And now I will introduce you as my husband…' Morgana added and stole another kiss but Arthur kept it short as he wanted to speak to her about what she had just said.

'I will be able to get to Avalon?' he asked, hoping to see her and their child more. Morgana shook her head but smiled.

'Not by choice, you won't… but Avalon will welcome you… in time,' she spoke in riddles and he wished to ask more but she straddled his body, gridding her warm form against his. They were prime and exposed out there, within the circle of her powers, she looked like the Goddess she worshiped herself, the moon shining upon her dark as the night hair and pale as the snow, skin.

She looked divine.

Their kiss was hard and passionate when they met in it, Arthur's hands traveled up and down her naked body, her own hands massaged, gripped and even pinched as they fought for domination with their tongues, would their relationship be over anything else but domination? Probably not but that was the exciting part, pushing each other, provoking and daring, giving a reason to fight and move on…

'Arthur…' she moaned his name when his hand touched her breast, kneading softly as he could imagine she would be tender, he only wished to be gentle with her this time. When he had taken her for the first time, upon the throne of Camelot, she was his nemesis, his sister who had tried to take the kingdom, the reason for Uther's death… now she was his wife out of marriage, his sister who brought an heir for the kingdom, the reason for his life to go on… and he would be gentle with her, enjoying their final encounter, this time upon her throne, her sacred circle.

He turned them around so he could be on top and he marveled at her beautiful face as her hair blanketed the ground beneath her head, he kissed her again, his hands traveling down her body while her own grazed against his toned chest, her nails scraping his male nipples, making him hiss against her lips. He wrapped her leg around his waist, keeping her by the waist while her other leg remained wide open on the side, one of his legs bended at the knee for leverage, he felt his shaft touching her sensitive folds and she could only moan his name in pleading when he lowered his head and captured one nipple between his teeth.

'Please…' she whispered and he smiled, she never pleaded, not when she's in pain, not when she's in despair, ever, she's a warrior, a blessed one, a beast and part of the divine at the same time. He blew a little against her moisten nipple before he could capture her lips again, his tongue finding hers in her mouth the moment he penetrated her body with his. They both moaned against their kiss, biting each other's lips in ecstasy as they became one after almost a year. They broke the kiss, locked eyes and he started moving, thrusting almost all the way out and back in, enjoying every moment of her body around him like she cherished every moment of his within her.

They didn't scream or yell, they only moaned and whispered and pleaded with each other, their baby son was close to them and they didn't wish to startle him. They both kept glancing at the basket to make sure, like they did with their surroundings, yet they always remained focused on each other, they wished to protect their family and enjoy their union in their final night.

'Arthur… my Arthur…' Morgana whispered close to his ear as he rested his head against her shoulder and thrust more forcefully against her, she wrapped her other leg as well around his waist and gasped hoarsely as his lower body now rubbed against her firmly with each thrust. Arthur's hand returned to her hips from its quest on her chest and ribs, keeping her in place as he kept thrusting making both reach their peak.

'Morgana…' Arthur groaned against her skin as he moved short thrusts, rubbing against her and moving deep inside. His voice, his sense, the knowledge of their final night, his skin against hers and his thrusts, owning what was always his made her reach her peak suddenly, her breath stolen by its force as her body bowed beneath his and she moaned his name into the night, her eyes staring at the full moon as her body was raked by pleasure.

He followed shortly after, her trembling body around him along her broken voice calling his name were his undo as he thrust three more times and emptied himself inside her. His body collapsed against hers and even if exhausted, he felt her hands upon his head and back, caressing, and he heard her voice whispering a spell. But he wasn't worried, the time they tried to kill or harm each other was in the past, whatever she did to him, he would gladly take it with him as this was their final time.

'I don't want you to leave,' he whispered as they remained against each other in the circle, the fires bordering the sacred place were slowly getting smaller and smaller.

'If they find me and Mordred, they will slaughter us both.' Morgana said boldly and Arthur sighed. He knew she was right, like himself, she had enemies, and even if he kept his knights and guards and patrols away from that area, someone else would discover her and even if she could protect herself from harm, they could harm the child, the child that deserved to be raised in safety.

'Will I ever see you again?' he asked again, his eyes now focused on the basket a bit away from where they lay, his head resting on her bare chest, her hands caressing his soaked with swear hair.

'Of course you will,' she whispered casually and he looked up at her, her crystal green eyes traveled from the basket to his. 'We're still on the game, Arthur,' Morgana added and he wished he could smile but right now he was losing her and he felt as if losing the game itself. 'We can't lose the game,' she whispered as if she could read his thoughts, maybe she could, he didn't know.

'Stop with the riddles.' He tried to sound strict and firm but he heard himself tired and pleading, she smiled again and caressed his cheek, an old scar against his jaw, signaling how her sword had almost chopped his head off in the past, when they wished for each other's dead body to rot somewhere away.

'I can't,' she whispered and Arthur could detect fear in her tone.

'Why not?' he asked and her eyes reflected that fear.

'For I am mortified of the clear truth… mortified to face it let alone expose it to others…' Morgana finally said and Arthur could see the young girl who begged of him not to fight in a tournament again, the girl who begged of him to do the impossible for her when a child's life was at stake, years before their own child could be asleep in his basket.

'I'm not just "others", Morgana… we've been through a lot before but now, even for tonight only, I'm here… and I'm yours to share any burden.' Arthur said in a firm voice as he rose slightly above her so he could support his weight on his elbows and hover over her. Morgana's eyes filled with tears as she caressed his face with her hand, he turned slightly and kissed her palm.

'I wish things were different, I wish I could, from now on; consider everything I'll do as part of the game, so we can win for there is no option of us dying, Arthur…' Morgana whispered finally her riddle before she could urge him to move from above her. He obeyed, knowing she wouldn't speak, she would take her secrets to Avalon, like their son and herself, he also knew their time was running out. She extinguished the fires bordering the circle with a spell and then closed the circle ritually. She helped herself with her dress and robes and then helped him too with his own clothes and chainmail, wrapping the cords and the belt like she had done in the past with his armor…

When they were dressed fully, they approached the basket with their son and Morgana raised it for Arthur to take the sleeping infant in his hands. He felt tears burning his eyes as he placed the little one in his arms, away from the chainmail to graze against the boy's soft skin. In the past days he had been taught how to hold his babe and now he had to part from him.

He kissed the little baby's forehead and made sure the blankets were still secure around the him, the baby stirred for a moment and opened his eyes, sapphire meeting sapphire as the son looked at the father sleepily before he could coo comfortably and let sleep overtake him again in the king's arms. When Arthur looked at Morgana, her own eyes were full of tears as she smiled sadly at him and nodded, it was time.

Arthur put back in the basket the little one and the couple moved close to the hut again, Morgana had her white horse waiting by a tree where she kept it close, Arthur's horse was also close by, the hut was emptied from the past days, Arthur had brought a lot of extra stuff and Morgana had made sure to transfer everything she had to Avalon, her new home and kingdom.

Arthur helped Morgana to bind the basket on her horse and when they were sure it was secure on the stallion, they smiled at each other tearfully.

'This is not farewell, Arthur, I promise,' Morgana whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and showered her face in kisses.

'I will keep you to these words.' he could only say as she smiled and kissed his lips once again, their tears mingling with each other as their faces touched and remained against each other with closed eyes. Morgana finally sighed and broke the hold, Arthur helped her on her horse and unbound the laces of the horse from the tree, gave them to her and checked on Mordred once again.

'We shall meet again, Arthur Pendragon,' Morgana finally said from her horse as she smiled down at him, his wife, his son, his family was leaving and he could only hope and wish and believe she was not lying, he would see her again.

'Until then, Morgana Pendragon…' Arthur finally said and bowed slightly his head to his queen and partner; she smiled at her full name and finally moved with her horse, her hand caressing his shoulder a last time before she could gallop away from him with their son by her side.

'My queen and love, we shall meet again.' Arthur could only whisper as he heard the sound of her horse's hooves getting more and more distant in the forest…

* * *

><p>OOH i hope you liked it! what u think of armor's final encounter in this case? i wanted them to have a bittersweet farewell before they meet once more after the final battle! thanks for reading please review :)<p> 


End file.
